Missing You
by lilAzIaNpride24
Summary: The bed is empty without him/her. It's cold without his/her's touch. I'm alone, I'm sad, and I need him/her. 2 different perspectives on one major breakup. Will they be able to get back together and overcome the awkwardness between them? This story is the sequel to my first fanfic Innocent. #Breakupfic #Futurefic Main Pairing: Adam/Kono
1. Adam 1

**This came to me as I was writing the last chapter of my previous fanfic, Innocent. Reviews are welcome :)**

**I think this story will focus more on Adam and Kono and leave the rest of members out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of these characters.**

* * *

_2 years full of love, but one argument to end it all._

It's been 2 days. 2 days of not hearing her voice, 2 days of not feeling her touch, and 2 days of not kissing her. Sure I've been away from her for over 2 days before, but that's when I knew we were together. That's when I knew I could call her any time and tell her I loved her. Now all I can do is look through my phone and stare at her number and her photos.

"Sir, sir."

"Hmmm?" I looked up to the person who was calling me.

"Your car is ready."

"Of course, of course." I stood up, tucked my newspaper under my arm, and took my coffee from the table. I waited for someone to fix my shirt, pat my hair, and give me a kiss. Then I remembered that she wasn't here anymore.

"Anything wrong sir?" My bodyguard asked.

"No. Everything's fine."

I walked to the car and climbed in. I placed the coffee in the cup holder and opened up the newspaper. The headline read: Major Crime Boss Out of The Police Game: Head of the Yakuza, Adam Noshimuri and Five-0's Kono Kalakaua Split Up!

There on the cover, was a picture of us taken in the summer of last year when we headed toward my private jet to vacation in London. Between us stood a zig-zag line straight down the middle. I threw the newspaper on the floor of the car and looked out the window.

Maybe I was seeing things, but I saw Kono holding her surfboard with her purple bikini 'bleeding' out of her blue t-shirt. Her wet hair blew in the wind, oh how I missed seeing her come home from a morning or late night surf.

"Stop the car for a second." I told the driver.

She walked toward's her car, with her badge and holstered gun showing proudly clipped on side of her blue denim jeans. She flipped her hair onto the other side of her shoulder, tightened her surfboard on the roof of the car and climbed into the driver's seat. I watched her drive off and pouted in my seat.

"Okay, you can go now." I coldly told the driver. Seeing her warmed my heart just a little bit but when she drove away, it left my heart in shambles.

I looked at my watch, it was half past 1. I was exhausted. I headed toward my bedroom and flopped onto my bed. I noticed the emptiness of the nightstand, without her gun and badge and the emptiness of warmth beside me. I laid on her side of the bed, her scent still lingering within the pillow and sheets and fell asleep.

_My heart was racing, it felt like it was going to explode. I took a few deep breaths until I realized the boat arrived at the pier. I quickly took off my shirt, shoes, and socks and dived into the water. I looked for her, frantically. Finally I saw her, her motionless body nearing the floor of the shallow ocean. I swam deep into the water and grabbed a hold of her arms and swam up to the surface. My lungs quickly filled with oxygen as I broke the surface. I spit out the water I had in my mouth and washed away the water droplets from my face. I grabbed the side of the boat I came in a quickly climbed aboard. I took a hold of Kono and pulled her body up onto the boat too. I gently ripped the duct tape off of her mouth and hands. I applied pressure against her chest._

_"Come on Kono. Please. Kono. Come on."_

_I continued the resuscitation. A small amount of water came spitting out of her mouth._

_"That's right. Come on Kono. Please." Another stream of water came out and her eyes fluttered open. _

_"Adam..." was the only thing she managed to say before going unconscious again._

_Another scene popped up. It wasn't just one scene, it was dozens of scenes. All containing the times she cried, got angry, scared, or screamed. It went by like a flip book starting from the moment I frightened her at the abandoned house with my gun pointed at her and ended at the moment when we broke up. The scene froze at the moment her first tear shed when we both agreed to go splitsville. _

I woke up with a start. I sat straight up, my forehead beading with sweat. My palms shaking with fear and my face pale. I looked around the room and realized, that Kono wasn't there to tell me she's here, to go back to sleep, that it was just a nightmare, and that everything'll be okay. I sighed, put on my robe and headed towards the veranda. I leaned against the railing and looked up at the moon. I wondered what she was doing right now, what she was thinking, what she was dreaming about.


	2. Kono 1

**I really like my new story, so I might indulge myself with writing a lot :D Enjoy. Please feel free to leave reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.**

* * *

Slowly, my old routine started to go back to normal. I woke up at 7:30 as always and headed toward the beach. I tucked my blue surf board under my arm and my towel in the other.

Surfing is all about focus and maintaining your balance. Without those key elements, you would wipe out in an instant. Surfing to me was always a way to clear my head, but as I rode out the wave, the sinking feeling of the breakup finally came through to me. It hit me hard. I stumbled back a little bit, in danger of wiping out, but I gathered all my training and managed to ride out the rest of the wave. Usually I would surf a couple more times, but today I wasn't feeling it, so I just headed to the HQ.

* * *

I sat in my office, trying to complete some paperwork, but the picture of Adam and I at the beach at sunset kept haunting me. That picture showed both of us in our swimsuits, him shirtless and in a blue flowered trunk suit and myself wearing a purple and blue bikini, smiling at the camera. His arm was draped around my waist, pulling me closer to him and our surfboards tucked under our arms. The sinking feeling returned again. This time I realized that I would never feel his protective and gentle touch again. I realized how I would start surfing alone again. I realized how I we would never take another picture together again, and it hit me hard. The sinking feeling left me with a headache and stomachache. I reached toward my neck to massage it, but felt the chain of a necklace instead. I forgot about this necklace. I remember when he gave it to me on my birthday 2 years ago, around the time we just started dating. He made a surprise appearance at headquarters, all guns pointed at him. Even mine, just so our secret wouldn't be exposed. Danny sarcastically asked Adam why none of them had gotten a birthday gift after I opened my present. Adam replied with a teasing, "When you're as beautiful and hot ans sexy and Officer Kalakaua, then I'll get you your present." My cheeks and ears flushed a bright red color and I smiled to myself. It wasn't until I got into my office, I saw that he engraved _Adam N. 3 Kono K._ on the metal plate on the back of the diamond necklace.

After a couple minutes, I finally had the courage to to take it off and put it in a spare office box I had laying around. I stood up, let out a sigh and cleared everything that had a connection to Adam in my office and neatly packed it into the office box. I placed the box onto the couch and headed toward Steve's office.

"Steve, since we have no major case today, can I leave early? I'm having a bad day." I leaned against the door frame and waited for his response.

"Sure. Have the rest of the day off. Feel better Kono."

"Thanks boss." I gave him a weak smile and headed back to my office to get ready to leave.

* * *

Everything in my house that had a connection to Adam was neatly packed into 4 other office boxes including his clothes. I looked around the room before heading out. The house seemed bare without his stuff, without him. The bedroom especially. I let out a big sigh and finally left the house.

I arrived at the front gate and waited for the guards to open the gate for me. When they did, I drove inside, parked my car, and took a box from the trunk.

"Where's Adam?" I asked a guard.

Without looking at me he replied, "He's in his study ma'am."

"Thank you." I gave him a nod and guided my way around the familiar halls to his study. I braced myself for the worst. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It wasn't until the 3rd knock, he responded with a coarse, "Come in."

I pushed open the doors of his study. He was too immersed in his paperwork to notice me. I remember at times like these, I would come in wearing nothing but his blue button down shirt that was 2 sizes larger than me and underwear and tease him by saying hi giving him a cup of hot coffee, and strutting out of the room.

"Are you gonna just stand there or-" He slowly peeled his eyes off of the paperwork. He stood up immediately when he saw me. "Kono! Wha- what are you doing here?

I stared at him. His deep brown eyes hugged me with warmth. I noticed he wasn't wearing his suit today, he only wore a blue and white button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up and first button undone, exposing his skin. He wore somewhat tight jeans with brown loafers. On his left wrist, he wore his usual gold Rolex watch. I noticed that he was wearing my edition of his diamond necklace. It was a beaded necklace and instead of a diamond it was a surfboard. On the back it was engraved _Kono K. 3 Adam N. _I gave it to him on his birthday 2 years ago, except his birthday was before mine so he stepped it up a couple of notches with my necklace.

"You're wearing the necklace." I pointed out.

"Yeah, I forgot I had it on." I smiled at his awkwardness.

"Did you want it back?" He said abruptly while fiddled with the surfboard.

"No, no. You can keep it if you want it."

After a awkward pause of what lasted a couple seconds but seem like forever he said, "So, what's up." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at his feet.

I raised the box a little. "I wanted to save you some trouble by giving you back your stuff."

"Oh. I could have done that. Here, lemme help you." He rushed to pick up the box from my arms and put it on the small round table on the far left side of the room.

"I'll go get the other boxes." As I turned to left the room, he grabbed me by my arm. I winced at the sudden touch, he immediately pulled back.

"I got the boxes."

"No, Adam. It's okay. I got it." I went outside to get the rest of the boxes.

After making 4 more trips, I lied to him by telling him I had to go back to HQ. "Goodbye Adam, nice seeing you." It hurt my heart when I said it.

"Wait! Can't you, you know, stay for dinner at least?" He said nervously.

"Adam, we shouldn't be doing this."

He nodded. "Perhaps you're right."

"When should I get _my_ stuff?" I asked him trying to divert the topic at hand.

"You can get it now if you want or maybe over dinner?" He slyly suggested.

"Adam..."

"Kono, please? Just one dinner? Please?" He pleaded.

"Fine. Okay. What time?" I gave up, when Adam pleaded he never stopped until you gave him what you wanted. He was like a 5 year old at a Toys R Us.

"8, I'll see you then?"

I nodded and headed out the room. I tried not to smile, but I couldn't help it.

I sat in my car, looking out the window, biting my nails, just giggling. After a couple minutes, I drove out.


	3. Adam 2

**Hi guys, really nothing to say except enjoy the chapter and please feel free to leave reviews, bad or good. No hate though. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters except for the ones you don't know- ones I made up.**

* * *

I set the table and lavished it with food and wine. The moonlight hit the pool with a certain angle of awe. I told myself this was just dinner and dinner only. We were just friends now, there was no way of changing that, not after our argument. I couldn't carry on the guilt with the breakup being my fault as I suggested it unknowingly. My heart raced faster and beads of sweat fell from my face. 'Calm down Adam. Breathe.'

I heard the creak of the gate open and quickly wiped the sweat off my face. I rolled up my sleeves and undid the second button.

"Hi Adam." She said with a unemotional smile.

I stepped forward to putt her chair out for her, but she was already sitting in it when the habit kicked in. I grinned a little and sat in my own chair.

Our dinner was enjoyable. I won't go into detail because well, it wasn't how I thought it would go. We ate food that I cooked and I have to admit it wasn't as bad as I assumed it would be.

"You cooked this didn't you?" She asked.

"How'd you know?"

"It's... 'seasoned _well'_" She grinned, I responded with a loud laugh.

"Sorry." I mockingly apologized.

We slowly became more comfortable with one another and ate with ease. We shared a few laughs and a couple memories to lessen the awkward cloud hanging above our heads.

"Would you like to get your stuff now or later?" I dabbed a napkin at my mouth.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to get it now." She stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in her jeans. Her response sounded so formal. I guess we needed more than 3 days to get rid of the pain that was masked with awkwardness.

"Okay. There's a couple of boxes on the bed for your use. Call me if you need anything, I'm going to clear the table." She turned her back to me and I watched her strut away. I knew she was teasing me and I liked it.

I cleaned my wet hands with a rag as I watched Kono pack her stuff neatly into the boxes. She filled about 6 boxes, as she spent more time here then at her own place when we were together. Every nook and cranny of the boxes were filled with toiletries, clothes, makeup, various creams...etc. I threw the rag onto a nearby chair as she packed her final possession, a pair of teddy bear pj's. I didn't mind her immaturity, I thought it was cute and really soft. As she packed it, I realized that would be the last time I ever saw it again, let alone touch it. I took a quiet sigh and started to bring the boxes to her car.


	4. Kono 2

**Thank you guys for all the love and support with this story. I hope you guys like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Hawaii Five-0 or any of these characters.**

* * *

****I held the last of the boxes in my arms and carried them out the door to my car. Adam trailed behind me. It was a silent walk until a blond haired lady ran up to Adam and gave him a kiss on the lips. To my surprise, he kissed her back.

"Hannah?!" I was shocked. My old rival came back in my life, this time not to steal my career, but to steal the man I loved- sorry, the man I still loved.

Hannah Coleman was a surfer, famous, rich, and not at all honest. She was just like Adam, I guess it was only right for them to get together.

"Oh my gosh! Kono Kalakaua?! It's been so long."

"Yea..."

She gave me a more than necessary hug. I held the box tighter and stood there stiffly.

"You guys know each other?" Adam asked in shock.

"We were rivals back when I surfed for a living, but now we're friends." I used the term friend loosely.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

I raised the box toward her. "Getting my stuff." As if on cue, a silent vibration that told me someone needed my attention came from my pocket.

"Hold this." I turned and gave the box to Adam.

"Kalakaua." I greeted the caller at the other end.

"Kono, I know I gave you a day off, but we have a major lead on Wo Fat's location. We triangulated it to Niihau. Can you come to HQ right away? We need as much manpower as we can get."

"Yeah, definitely. I'll be there in 20." I silently thanked Steve for his call. I turned back to Hannah and Adam. "I gotta go. We have a lead on Wo Fat." I took the box from Adam.

"I want to go with you."

"Adam, this is police matter. Last time I checked you weren't police." I coldly stated and turned my back to him.

"He killed my father!" Adam argued back.

I turned back around. "You don't think I know that Adam?! I saw his finger. _You _pointed a gun in my face and then duct taped me and locked me in another room! Don't you remember?" I took a deep breath. "Look Adam, I gotta go. Thanks for the dinner."

I heard silent whispers from Adam to Hannah and then he followed me. I didn't object to his actions.

He rested his arm on the frame of the trunk while I loaded the box into the car.

"Look Kono, I know you're upset with me and Hannah, but you guys are friends. You told me yourself."

"Friends?" I scoffed at his gullible personality. "You know for a guy who is the head of a major crime organization, you're very gullible."

"I don't understand."

"Adam, that bitch in there stole my life! Every boyfriend I've ever had, whether it was a one night stand or not, she tracked them down and rubbed it in my face. My career died because of her! It wasn't just surfing Adam, it was my life! Now she tracked you down to rub it in my face! Your the only man I've ever loved and I still do, but we're over. And I can't change that. Now Hannah has you, so I wish you happiness." Tears streamed down my face.

"Kono..." He took his arm off the trunk's frame and stepped forward. I stepped back and slammed the trunk door.

"Adam, you don't have to explain yourself. You said it yourself. If we're just this different, then we should break up. Look at us, you're trying to go back on your word. Now you don't have to worry about secrets or me getting into a life-threatning accident because it won't affect you anymore. If you just wanted a girl to sleep with, you could have just said so instead of leading me on for 2 years. Let me save you some trouble and cause myself pain instead of you having to. So I'll start off with saying that I won't be able to get over you, not even when I have kids or when I'm married. I'm still in love with you. Every single day I wonder when you're gonna waltz into my house and fill the empty void in my life. Every second, you're all I can fucking think about. You're the first man I ever loved, and I thought that you loved me too-"

"Kono, I did love you and I still do." He interrupted

"Save the pity talk Adam. You only wanted a fine piece of ass in bed, but you got me, so I'm sorry I caused you trouble." I walked over to him and ripped the necklace off his neck and threw it into the nearby pool. "Now you want me back because you've fallen for me while we were together? Bullshit. I bet you didn't even mean it when you said that you loved me. We're done Adam. You got what you wanted and didn't have to act like you were in sorrow. There's nothing between us, so do me a fucking favor and leave me alone. I hope you got what you wanted with your new **girlfriend**. Goodbye Adam." I hopped into the driver's seat and drove away. My tears burned as they fell down my face.


	5. Adam 3

**Sorry guys that I didn't update yesterday and I was proofreading the chapter right now and I accidentally hit a button and it disappeared. Now I gotta write it all over again. :'( Luckily for me, it's all written down on a notebook :)**

**Ugh. Don't you hate when that happens? Imma never just type it out now, write on paper first! Note: Did anyone realize that Yakuza is Kazuya? Ian Anthony Dale (Adam Noshimuri) plays Kazuya in Tekken. LOL, so that maybe the producers, writers, and directors of Hawaii Five-0 did that on purpose or unknowingly. Anyways, fun fact. :D Another fun fact: The guy who plays Hiro Noshimuri in Hawaii Five-0 also plays a character in Tekken alongside Ian. :D LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of these characters except for Hannah Coleman and any made-up characters. If I did I would be rich right now and not be pissed off at my computer and myself.**

* * *

****I wanted to stop her, I wanted to tell her she was wrong, that I did love her and I still do. I wanted to pull her into a tight hug and never let her go. I wanted to kiss all her tears away and tell her I was sorry. Most importantly, I wanted her to be mine again.

I sighed, turned around and headed back toward the main house. On my way, a glimpse of the pool made me remember the surfboard necklace. I took my shirt, shoes, and socks off and dived into the water. This triggered the memory of the time I rescued Kono, except this time I was trying to rescue our relationship. I still remember how cold the water was when I went to save her. I remember how when I saw her eyes closed and motionless, I tried to scream for her. I remember how I broke the surface carrying her. I remember giving her CPR and trying to wake her up. I remember how my heart felt like it was going to rip out of my chest, hoping I wasn't too late, hoping she wasn't dead. The guilt trapped itself within me and didn't let go of my heart until sputters of water came from her mouth. I remember how deep my smile was when her eyes fluttered open and whispered my name, "Adam..."

The water was warm as it made contact with my bare skin unlike the unforgivable ocean's. I quickly stole the necklace from the pool's grasp and swam back to the surface. I held the necklace tightly in my hands and propped myself onto the tiled floor. I sat at the edge of the pool and dangled my feet in the warm water, still soaking wet. I unraveled my fingers and turned the surfboard onto it's front. I ran my thumb over the engraving and shed a silent tear. I remembered how she shyly gave me this for my birthday. She couldn't look at me and told me it was nothing, that it was okay if I didn't like it because it wasn't expensive. I told her that I didn't care about how expensive the gift was, that it was the thought that counts, and that I loved it. That's when I saw the engraving on the back. We were only 3 months into our secret relationship and she loved me. We were enemies during the day and at night we were lovers- right out of a romance novel, how cliche. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her, that's when I said "I love you Kono Kalakaua." I expected her to me taken aback, but she smiled and told me she loved me too. I wish that she was still here to say that, to tell me "I love you Adam Noshimuri." To encourage me to get clean and legalize the Yakuza. This was all my fault. I was the one that suggested we break up. I didn't mean it at all. We were having an argument about our differences, about her being a cop and myself being the head of the Yakuza. It was stupid, we always knew our answer, but I was stupid and said, "If you think we're so different then we should break up!" I immediately regretted my words, but I was too late on taking it back. She agreed and stomped out the room. I never meant it, I never wanted to say, it was just an "in the moment" thing. I thought about what _she_ said this time. I thought about how she cried, how she wasn't afraid of speaking her mind, and how she said it even if she knew it wasn't true. I wasn't angry at what she said, I was just shocked at how she could say something so extreme. But this was another "in the moment" thing, right? I guess it was my fault again this time to not know her past and to bring up Hannah and let alone date a girl so quickly after our break up. I made it seem like we were nothing. I'm such an asshole. I'm so stupid.

All I wanted was to feel her touch again, to feel her lips against mine, to hear her comforting and assuring words again, and to hear, "I love you Adam Noshimuri." I wanted to hug her again, I wanted to kiss her again, I wanted to see her beautiful body again. I wanted to make her laugh, to make her blush, and to keep her warm. I wanted to tell her she was beautiful when ever she said otherwise or disagreed with me. I wanted to wake up in the morning with her next to me, I wanted to drape my arm around her in bed, I wanted to wake up from a horrible nightmare and have her tell me that she was there next to me and that it was just a nightmare and that everything was okay. I wanted to smell her delicious cooking, and to have her scent lingering on me rather than trying to remember her scent by sleeping on her side of the bed. I wanted to see her come out of the ocean holding her surfboard and combing back her wet hair. I wanted to see everybody's expression of awe when she came out of the ocean looking so beautiful and see their shocked faces when I draped my arm around her and her nuzzling against my shoulder and laughing. I would tell her, "see you are beautiful, in fact you're the most beautiful woman in this world." I wanted to hear her say, "Sorry, I have a boyfriend" when someone asked her out and then come over to her side and drag her away from the other man's gaze while holding her hand or my arms over her shoulders. Most of all, I wanted her to be mine again, and me, her's. That's when I realized that I wanted her, not Hannah. I realized that she was the only woman for me, the only woman that could comfort me, the only woman that loved me for me, the only woman that made me a good man and encouraged me to be good. She was the only woman I wanted, the only one I needed, and the only woman I could never live without. I smiled at the thought and put on the necklace. I fiddled with the surfboard for a few minutes before I picked up my clothes and dragged my tired ass into my study. I didn't want to go to the bedroom because I didn't wanna lay in bed with Hannah, I wanted Kono.

I put all my clothes in the study's bathroom hamper including the dry ones, leaving me butt naked. I dried myself with a soft white towel and walked over to the closet door, took out a box of my stuff and set it on the table. I picked out and put on a green plaid boxers, pair of blue denim jeans, white socks, my 18K gold Presidential Rolex watch, and my black loafers. I picked up a blue Armani shirt to put on because it reminded me of Kono, but remembered something.

I set it down, put the box and put the box in it's rightful place on the closet shelf and went over to my New York City skyline painting. I took it off the wall, set it down and opened the safe that was behind it. I moved aside the diamond necklace I gave Kono for her birthday and the photo of us in our swimsuits, holding our surfboards and each other and took out a light blue dress shirt that I've always hated and slipped it on. The smell of her lingered in the fabric and though I hated this shirt, but Kono loved it. She always wore it after sex or in the morning when we had sex the night before. As I buttoned the shirt, leaving the first one undone, I remembered how she would come into my study knowing I was clearly stressed out wearing only the dress shirt and undergarments with a cup of hazelnut vanilla coffee. She would set it on my desk after taking a sip and come behind me. She would massage my neck and shoulders. I would throw my head back in relief and she would give me a warm kiss on my forehead, nose, and lips before strutting out of the study, and I would smile at how teasing she was and how she could make all my stress go away. I closed the safe door, rehung the painting and took a glimpse of the white door of the entrance to my study hoping she would come waltzing through the door wearing only the dress shirt I had on and a cup of hazelnut coffee. Sure enough, someone did come through, but it wasn't Kono. It was my security officer.

"What's wrong commander?"

"You told me to tell you if anything happened to Officer Kalakaua even if you're relationship with her was in turmoil."

"What happened to Kono?!" I screamed at him.

"She was on a case involving a drug cartel and was shot twice. One in her chest, the other was lodged in her leg. No exit wounds. She's at the Honolulu Hospital" I ran out the door not looking back and drove frantically to the hospital.


	6. Kono 3

**Hey guys, two new episodes in one week! Sunday and Monday! Yay! Can't wait, how about you guys? Kodam or is it Adono? Shouldn't the guy's name be first? Anyways in the Sunday episode Adam is back! Yay! This story is the only thing that is keeping me going. And I was just watching a YouTube video and found out Alex O' Loughlin has an Australian accent. He doesn't look Australian. Oh My God! Thanks for all the support guys! :D**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Hawaii Five-0, but I don't so I'm here to tell you that I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters on the show that are mentioned in this story. :)**

* * *

****I ran through the streets of Waikiki chasing a suspect that was head of a drug cartel. The Wo Fat case was dismissed because we couldn't find him at our triangulated location so we headed back to HQ for another case.

We ended up at a dead end and said, "Hands up! Now!" while pointing a gun at his face. He slowly raised his hands and I walked over to cuff him. Chin came onto the scene and said, "Good work cuz" and smiled. As I was going to cuff him, a screeching sound from behind us grabbed our attention. The suspect pushed me onto Chin and ran towards the car. I managed to shoot him once in the leg before the other people in the car shot me. One of the guys hit my leg and I fell down. They constantly kept shooting, only at me though. I tried shooting them, but the pain in my leg refrained me to do so. As I tried to get up, a bullet hit my chest. A sudden shock of pain and numbness shot over my body.

"Chin..." I managed to say.

"KONO!" He tilted my head and held onto my body.

"Chin..."

"Kono, it's going to be alright. Don't talk."

"Chin, not... gonna.. make it. Too much... blood."

"Don't say that! I can't lose you! I can't!" He took out his phone and called 911. "Hello? 911? Officer down at Aloha Drive in Waikiki, come quickly!" He screamed on the phone. "See? Kono, the ambulance is going to come soon."

It was harder to stay awake. My eyes felt heavy, my body felt cold, drips of blood started to fall out of the corner of my mouth. I started to see a faint light.

"Kono! Stay with me, please! Please! Stay with me!" He pressed his hands against my wound on my chest.

"Chin..."

"Don't talk Kono, you're not gonna die."

"I love you."

"I love you too Kono."

"Tell Danny and *cough* and Steve thank you and tell Adam *cough* I'm sorry. I love you Chin. Thank you for everything." I felt my eyes close and my head drop slowly.

"Kono! Kono! No! Stay with me!" I heard him say. I felt him shake my cold body. I wanted to wake up so badly, but I couldn't, so I headed toward the white light that was glowing brighter.


	7. Adam 4

**Hey guys, not gonna ramble on, just gonna tell you thanks for all your support and keep those reviews coming! I wanted to share a song with you guys. Not intended to be a part of the story, but now that I think about it, this song is totally relate-able to Kono's perspective on the break up. This song is called Without Me by Kina Grannis. 3 Kina Grannis, she's awesome. I also have another song for you guys. This one is more on Adam's perspective. The song is called Hero by Paul Kim. Please feel to listen to the song while reading.**

**Link: watch?v=_7mAMIcCvAo**

**Link 2: watch?v=qdrXOi9Eq8s**

**New episode of Hawaii Five-0 tonight guys! And new Adam/Kono scenes. So excited!**

**Warning: Sorry if this isn't my greatest chapter. Apologies in advance :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters on the show that are mentioned in this story. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

****I ran out of the car and into the hospital huffing and puffing with fear.

"Kono Kalakaua." I toldd the lady at the front desk impatiently.

"She's in surgery right now, but you can wait in the waiting area." She pointed to a section of chairs on the other side of the lobby.

"Thank you." I said as I walked over to the waiting area.

"I can't believe she got shot, it's my fault. All my fault." I heard Chin as he was pacing back and forth. Malia tried to calm him.

"Is Kono okay?" I asked the guys.

"Adam!" Steve stood up in a hurry. "What are you doing here?"

"Kono and I had a relationship. She's hurt so I'm here. Duh."

"Excuse Mr. Navy SEAL here. He means why are you here. We thought you guys broke up." Danny interjected.

"I didn't want us to break up, I said it because I was angry. I was going to take it back, but she said that I was right and we should break up. I couldn't do anything."

"That doesn't mean anything. She told us you're dating Hannah Coleman." Danny told me.

"What?! Hannah Coleman?! She ruined Kono's career! What's wrong with you?!" Chin screamed at me.

"Why do I not know about Hannah and Kono? What the hell happened between them?! And Hannah came onto me, she was my rebound anyways. I want Kono and I'm sure. I wish I never blurted out that we broke up, I wish we never started the argument in the first place." I slumped onto the seat behind me.

"Kono and Hannah were best friends in college. They both had a passion for surfing and both made it into the big leagues of Ian Adams' surf team. When Kono busted her knee, she practiced surfing everyday and finally after a year, she was going to make a comeback at the Van's Triple Crown of Surfing, but Hannah had betrayed her and convinced Ian to not allow her to do it, she also trapped Kono in a closet "just in case."

"Oh. Shit. I'm so stupid." I ran my fingers through my hair and contemplated my actions. "Ugh!" I groaned.

A doctor's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Family of Kono Kalakaua?" We all stood up.

"Okay, Ms. Kalakaua-"

"Officer Kalakaua." I corrected.

"Sorry. _Officer_ Kalakaua has sustained minor cuts and bruises along with major injuries to her right tibia and has broken ribs along with major blood loss, but she's stable now. She might be unconscious for a few hours until the anesthesia wears off."

"Can we visit her?" Steve chimed in.

"Sorry, only family is allowed to visit."

"I'm her cousin and this is her cousin-in-law." Chin told the doctor.

"I'm her fiance." I interjected. Everybody threw me "What the Fuck?" looks and I just shrugged them off.

"Alright, if you'll follow me."

The doctor led us to a small room where Kono laid. Her leg was being elevated and her arms with cuts all over them. She had an IV running through her and an oxygen mask to help her breathe. She looked so vulnerable, she never was. She was the kick-ass and independent Kono I always knew. Seeing her this vulnerable made my heart crack a little.

"Oh my god." I dragged a nearby chair to her side and sat down. I held her hand up to my lips and prayed that she would wake up soon.

I must've fell asleep because when I awoke, my back cracked as I sat straight. I looked at the clock, it was 3 in the morning. Which meant I only fell asleep for 3 hours. I walked over to the windows and took a deep breath. My mind was completely blank. I just stared at the busy streets of Hawaii and the cars and people that sped along the streets. My moment was interrupted when I heard a groan from Kono. I looked back at her and saw her fingers twitch. I ran to her side and told her to not talk and called the nurse.

"Hello." The nurse greeted.

"She's awake." I told her.

"Okay, let's assess her judgement of things. Sometimes traumatic experiences can trigger bad memories and wipe them away."

I nodded and held her hand tightly. She smiled at me. That was good right? She knew who I was.

The nurse took off the oxygen mask and told Kono to take a deep breath.

"Okay very good. Let's see," she flipped through Kono's transcript and then continued, "Ms. Kalakaua-"

I stopped her right there. "Officer Kalakaua." I corrected again. I looked over to Kono and she chuckled. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiled back.

"Sorry. _Officer_ Kalakaua, can you tell me your full name?"

"Kono Kalakaua." She said in a hoarse and raspy voice.

"Great, do you know what year it is?"

"It's 2012."

"Okay. Good. Who is the President of the United States?"

"Obama."

"Great, a few more questions and then I'll give you a glass of water for your throat. Good?"

Kono nodded.

"Okay. What is your occupation. Specify please."

"I am an officer for the HPD. I work on the mayor's elite task force, Five-0."

"Good. Who are your coworkers?"

"Commander Steve McGarrett, Detective Danny Williams, and my cousin Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly."

"Awesome. One more question okay?"

"Okay."Who is the person next to you?"

"His name is..."

* * *

A/N: HAHAH I know I'm so mean for leaving it like that. Neener. But I promise that I'll update in a couple of hours or so.


	8. Adam 5

**Hey guys. I promised you guys a couple of hours or so, so here it is. I decided to do another Adam one because I think it would be better to continue from where I left off. Thanks again for all your support.**

**Can't wait for another 2 new episodes of Hawaii Five-0 today and tomorrow! Another Adam/Kono scene! This is basically the only thing that's gonna keep me going until 10. :)**

**A couple of songs/artists for you guys to check out: It Girl by Jason Derulo; The Remix one with his girlfriend Jordin Sparks. Link: watch?v=YW5HF-PDRJ0**

**Ships In The Night by Mat Kearny **

**Runaway by Mat Kearny **

**The Rescue by Tyler Ward**

**Check out Matt Cab, he's just a talented artist and makes really good music, along with Stevie Hoang. They're REALLY good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters that are mentioned in my story that are on the show. **

* * *

"Adam Noshimuri. His name is Adam Noshimuri. He's my ex."

The nurse looked at me. I nodded to assure her Kono was correct.

"Great job, I'll get you some water." We stood in silence until the nurse came back with a bottle of water. When Kono took hold of the bottle, the nurse left, leaving us alone.

She tried opening the bottle, but her hands were too weak.

"Here." I said, helping her. "Let me."

She smiled and I smiled back.

I opened the water for her and while she raised her head a little I poured it down her throat. She finally said, "I'm sorry Adam." She turned her head the other way.

"Hey, look at me." I turned her head back so it faced me. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. This is all my fault. I should've known. She was just a rebound, I swear. I love you Kono. Will you give me another chance? Please?"

"I love you too Adam Noshimuri." And with that she fell back asleep.

Everything I wanted was slowly coming true. I smiled and brushed another loose strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. I stood up and headed back to the window. This time thoughts crowded my mind as I stared at the other lives on speeding past on the streets down below. I thought about how Kono never said I love you Adam, but used my full name. I knew she wanted to assure me that she loved me for who I was, for being a Noshimuri and nothing else. Then another thought crept its way into my head. Hannah. She hasn't called me, which I didn't mind at all. Hannah on the other hand has only wanted me for my money and for Kono to be hurt. It was gonna be fun, breaking up with her in front of Kono. Anybody that hurts Kono, in the slightest way will pay. That reminded me that I had to teach the drug cartel a lesson.

* * *

_3 days later_

Kono was just discharged from the hospital and had to use crutches.

I brought her home and slowly guided her to my bedroom. Sorry, _our _bedroom.

"You ready?" I asked Kono.

"Definitely. Payback for everything that bitch has ever done to me."

I chuckled. "That's my girl."

I turned the nob to my door and found Hannah sitting there reading a book.

"Adam!" She exclaimed. "I was so worried about you!"

"Yeah, of course you were. You were so worried that you forgot to call me? セキュリティー(Sekyuriti)!" I called out security in Japanese. The bodyguards ran and came up behind me. "You know, the next time you try to hurt Kono again, I'm not gonna spare you." I grinned. "Remove her from the premises and you know the drill, ban her ...etc."

"Ossu!" (Yes Sir)

"Adam, don't do this." She tried to place her hand on my shoulder and charm me, but I swatted her hand away.

"Why are you just standing there?! Remove her!" I yelled at the bodyguards.

"Ossu!" They took her and dragged her away.

As she was walking over to the bed to sit down, I stopped her.

"Don't sit there. Imma get a new bed. We can break it in." I winked at her.

I called in one of my men and told him to _order_ a new king size bed, one that's comfy and soft with a headboard and frame and all.

"Come on, let's go to my office." I said as I guided her to my study.

"I love when you take charge, Adam." She giggled.

"Only for you, baby." I smiled at her and sat next to her on the couch and placed my arm over her shoulder.

"Oh that remind me! I have to go do something." I stood up.

"Adam, what are you going to do..."

"Imma teach the people that hurt you a lesson." She gave me a worried look. "I promise Kono, I won't kill them, just shake them up a little. They deal drugs for a living, they need a little shaking." I smiled at her and put my suit jacket on. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Hang out and rest okay?" SHe nodded.

"I love you." I brushed my lips against her soft ones, ones that I haven't felt in a while, ones that I've longed for.

"I love you too." She told me and kissed me back.

* * *

_Somewhere in Moloka'i_

I pushed the head of the drug cartel onto the wall while the rest of my men (roughly 50 men) pointed guns at the drug cartel (roughly 30) and made them face the wall.

I put my hand over his chin, pressed my hands together, so his mouth would make an "O" shape and shoved a gun up his mouth, cocked it and told him, "You think I'm playing around?! I'm the fucking head of the Yakuza! If you ever hurt Officer Kalakaua, members of Five-0, _anybody _who has a connection to Five-0, or give any of them a hard time you're dead. Got it?" He nodded with fear.

I took the gun out of his mouth and presses it against his forehead. "I swear if you ever put a hit on my girlfriend or even touch a hair on her head, I will torture you and kill you. And my men will rip your cartel and your operation into pieces. Got it?" He nodded again.

I walked away from him slowly and when he least expected it, I turned back and shot him in the leg.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed.

I smiled and ordered my men to leave.

"Ossu!" They screamed, lowered their rifles, and followed me out of the warehouse.


	9. Kono 4

**Hey guys! Did you guys watch the new episode of Hawaii Five-0? It was awesome! I really thought Adam/Kono were gonna have more moments, but the bath scene was hot. LOL. I really hope Adam turns out to be a really good guy, I think that Charlie and Kono are gonna end up together, but I really wish Adam and Kono will make it through to the end. I think that Adam wants to tell Kono, but if he does, she might get hurt, so I think he's just protecting her.**

**Thanks again guys for all the support, love you 3 ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters in the show that are mentioned in this story.**

* * *

****I practiced everyday. I took physical therapy, water therapy, and just regular therapy for the last 8 months. 3 months ago, I was reinstated into the HPD and passed the HPD fitness test. A month, I started to surf regularly again. Every morning I would get a call from Steve, Danny, or Chin telling me we had a case, but not this morning. I reached for my phone on my nightstand quickly so I wouldn't wake Adam. He shifted in his position a little before settling down.

"Kono Kalakaua?" A voice from the other end. It definitely wasn't Danny or Steve or Chin.

"This is she." I replied to the stranger.

"On behalf of the Hawaiian Surf Association, we'd like to congratulate you on your fine recovery. It was all over the news."

I sprang into a seating position at the edge of the bed not bothering to not wake Adam. He groaned and looked at me with a what the hell expression. "Sorry" I mouthed.

"Thank you so much. So is that the reason the HSA is calling me?"

"No, actually we'd like you to surf on the VAN'S Triple Crown Surfing Competition."

"Oh my god! I'd like to accept the offer, but I'm not a professional surfer anymore." I slumped.

"We'd like you to surf once for us, not professionally, but just for fun. We'd like to honor you by giving you a honorary surf award for excellence and endurance."

"Oh My God! Thank you, thank you so much. I will be honored to accept the award and to surf for you guys."

"It was our pleasure Ms. Kalakaua. We hope to see you there a few hours early."

"I will be there. Thank you so much." I hung up.

"Oh my god!" I stood up and couldn't stop smiling. I ran my fingers through my hair in excitement.

"What's wrong?" Adam groaned and looked at me with a worried look.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Tha- That was the Hawaiian Surf Association."

"What did they want?" He asked me before yawning.

"They want me to surf for them at the Triple Crown and give me award!"

"That's great Kono! Now can you come back to bed?" He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I'm just too excited. I can't. Oh my god! I have to tell the guys at Five-0!"

I hurriedly dressed, washed up, pocketed my phone and keys and clipped my gun and badge to my waist and ran out the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?!" I heard Adam yell.

I stopped in my tracks turned back and headed back to the bedroom.

I leaned over the bed to give him a kiss and told him that I loved him.

"I love you too Kono. Be safe!"

I smiled at his loving and caring nature and left the room.


	10. Adam 6

**Hey guys! I just want to thank you guys for all your continuous support and love. I hope to make this story a great one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters on the show that are mentioned in my story.**

* * *

****I laid in bed for an hour after Kono left just to make sure. I quickly got dressed and headed toward my car alone. I drove carefully to my destination and dressed like a local Hawaiian so I wouldn't attract any attention, whether it was media or law enforcement.

I headed into the mall and headed toward the jewelry department.

It was filled with jewels and gold and diamonds. It was the most expensive jewelry store on the island. I headed toward one of the glass cases and admired the beautiful diamond.

"To your liking sir?" A voice said.

I turned my head to find a man in well dressed suit without a tie, as no one wore a tie on the island except for Detective Danny Williams.

"Yes, it's magnificent." I replied.

"Would you like me to ring it up for you, sir?"

"No. I want an ring."

"Anything in mind sir?"

"Yes, an engagement ring. Not a big diamond. Something small, but says 'I love you with all my life and I never want to lose you again so I want you to spend the rest of my life with you.'"

"I think I have the perfect ring for you, sir."

I followed him to the front display case near the register and saw him take out an elegant box.

"It's perfect." I whispered in awe. The ring's center was a medium sized square cut diamond and around it was 4 small diamonds. Even the ring size was a match.

"Is the ring size a match?"

I nodded.

"Would you like me to ring it up?"

I nodded again. "Can you please give me that box too?" I pointed at the ring box he was holding.

"Sure, sir. That would be 10 grand, sir. Is that a problem?"

"No." I reached into my back pocket and took out my wallet. I handed him a credit card to swipe.

"Thank you, sir. Come again." He waved me off.

I headed toward my car and pocketed the ring box into my jacket pocket and smiled.


	11. Kono 5

**Hey guys! Did you like the previous chapter?! I'm hoping that this story will end in a couple of more chapters. Maybe 5 chapters, give or take a few.**

**Just watched Bones. OMFG that son of a bitch Pelant. I hope he dies. That was such a good episode.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters on the show that are in my story.**

* * *

He's been coming home late lately. He tells me it's business and that the Yakuza is in it's last stage of being legalized. I know how hard it was for him to do and I understand that he has to work late, but when I need him the most, he's never here. He calls me at night and tells me not to stay up for him. He's been doing it so much lately that I can't even remember how his body feels against mine, I can't even remember how soft his lips are and how gentle is kisses are.

I sighed and slumped on the bed and before I knew it, I was crying. A glimpse of green light caught the corner of my eye. I wiped the tears off my eyes to read the alarm clock that told me it was 3 in the morning.

"Ugh." I heard Adam groan.

"Hey, I told you not to stay up for me." He said as he sat beside me on the bed. I didn't respond.

"Hey, were you crying?" I got up and locked myself in the bathroom.

He knocked frantically on the bedroom door and I just sat on the toilet cover and cried.

"Kono! Open up! Please. Open up!" He screamed. "Talk to me. Please Kono, open up. I'm worried about you."

I finally got myself together and opened the door.

"Kono, what's wrong with you? You've been acting so weird lately."

"Let me ask you a question Adam."

"Anything. You don't have to ask me."

"Are you having an affair?" I blurted out.

"NO! How could you even think that?!"

"For a month, you've been staying late every single day. I can't even see you anymore!"

"Kono, it's just that we're almost done legalizing the Yakuza and it takes a while." He took my hands.

"I haven't seen you in a month Adam!"

"I know, I know. I just want to have a normal life with you. We can have that after I'm done legalizing the Yakuza." He led me to the bed and we sat down.

"Adam, I want to spend time with you and whenever I need you the most, you're never there!" I broke down crying again.

He raised my chin with his index and middle finger and wiped my tears with his thumbs. "Kono, I love you. I would never hurt you in any way. Okay?"

I didn't respond to him. He gave me a kiss on the forehead. He kept his lips on my forehead for about a minute before pulling away. "Okay?" He asked me again.

I simply nodded. I was going to lay back in bed until he pulled me into a hug. I didn't struggle to pull away, I just stayed there in his arms.

"I love you Kono, always."


	12. Adam & Kono

**Hey people, I promise that this chapter will be longer than the last 2 :) The new episode was good, but can't wait for the next one. I want some Adam and Kono scenes man! I wonder when the episode when Kono gets falsely accused and gets framed by Michael will come out.**

**This chapter is going to have both perspectives just for a little bit, but it's gonna be mostly Adam.**

**Thing I can not grasp on: Grace Park is older than Ian Anthony Dale. It makes it weirder for me to watch Adam and Kono now... :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters on the show that are mentioned in my story.**

* * *

**Adam's P.O.V:**

I wanted to show her that I wasn't having an affair, that I actually loved her. I would never risk that again. Well it was my fault. She didn't know that the Yakuza was legalized a month ago and I've been staying up late to confirm with the head of organization for the Triple Crown to have me as their award presenter so I could propose to Kono. I wanted to make sure everything was all right and ready to go, but I couldn't tell her that, I wanted it to be a surprise.

I watched her surf as I laid on a beach towel, shirtless, tanning. She looked so peaceful while she was surfing, it was my favorite moment, watching her surf. This is what she loved to do and surfing made her happy, so I took up surfing again for her, just for her. When I saw her near the shore, I grabbed a towel and stood up. It looked like a scene right out of Bay Watch. She shook her hair to let some of the excess water go free and then combed it back with her fingers. Her surfboard was tucked under her arm as she walked back to me. I looked around to see the faces of young men goggling at her and I just smiled. I knew none of them had a chance with her, so I just laughed and walked over to her and handed her the towel.

"See you are beautiful, look at them." I grabbed the surfboard for her and tucked it under my own arm, threw my arm around her shoulders, and gave her a kiss. She placed her arm around my waist and we walked over to our spot. I saw glimpses of men's expressions change into disappointment and slump in their beach chairs.

"No I'm not."

"What's the matter with you? Why are you so insecure, you're the most beautiful women I've ever seen. Well besides my mother of course, but you come in 2nd place."

She laughed and shoved me playfully. We were separated for a few seconds, before I got back up and held her hand and gave her another kiss. "If anyone tells you otherwise, they're lying." I have her a quick hug and we walked to a drink stand.

"Two mango smoothies please." I told the guy at the counter.

"Coming right up." He gave me a smile and turned around to make the smoothies.

A silent vibration from my pocket called my attention. I took out my phone and read the caller ID. It was the head of organization for the Triple Crown.

I reached for the Kono's back to gain her attention and then said to her, "I gotta take this okay? I'll be back soon."

"Okay." and continued to text Danny from her phone.

I walked to the "sidelines" just far enough so she wouldn't be able to hear my conversation.

**Kono's P.O.V:**

I texted Danny goodbye and returned to the sipping of my drink that just came. I took a quick glance back at Adam before I returned to my sipping. I stared at the beach just to think about stuff until a voice interrupted me.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I turned around to see a handsome man sipping a blue Hawaiian cocktail and leaning against the counter.

"Well, if you give me a penny, maybe I'll think about sharing." I grinned at him, intentionally flirting just for fun.

He chuckled. "I'm Josh." He held out a hand.

"Kono." I replied and shook his hand.

"Well, Kono, I don't have a penny right now, but maybe I can take you out for dinner." He sat down on the empty chair and I thought 'Damn, he's good.'

"I would love to, but I have a boyfriend." I pointed over towards Adam. He just so happened to turn around and smile at me. I waved to him and he waved back.

**Adam's P.O.V:**

"I would love to, but I have a boyfriend." That made me smile. I casually looked back pretending to just check up on her, she waved and I did the same. I saw the guy, obviously a native Hawaiian, slump in his seat.

"Thank you very much. Have a good day." I replied to the head of the organization for the Triple Crown event. I just confirmed to not let the media and press know that I'm the award presenter. I've kind of been a hot spot for the media, so people might raise questions.

I shook off the thought, put my phone in my pocket of my trunks and headed over to Kono.

"You ready to go Kono?" I asked her while taking a sip of my mango smoothie.

She nodded and while she got up I said the guy she was talking to, "If you'll excuse us."

"Nice meeting you Josh." She said to the guy and turned back to me.

I took her surfboard out of the sand and tucked it under my arm. My other arm was holding my smoothie so I made a hole between my arm and waist so she could slip her arm through.

"I love when you do that." I said.

"Do what?" She asked me.

"When you tell guys that hit on you that you have a boyfriend and that I'm him." I looked back at her, she was laughing.

"Well you are. I love it when I say your name to them and they freak out."

"I love you Kono." I told her.

"I love you too Adam."

"Hey! That's the first time you said I love you to me without saying my last name."

She just smiled.

_~At home later that night~_

We laid in bed, Kono in my arms. I was wearing blue silk pajama pants and her in her black silk tank top and pants. We lay under the covers. She rested her head on my chest as we watched TV.

"Hey Adam can I ask you something?" She looked up at me.

"Sure, you can ask me anything Kono, you should know that already." I told her.

"Out of all the women in this world, why'd you pick me?" She asked me as she traced her finger along the cracks of my abs.

"Because, you're the only one that wants me for me and not my money." I looked down at her.

"If they got to know you, they would love you."

"If they got to know me and loved me for who I was than we wouldn't be together."

She didn't respond. After a while of only the TV filling the silence, I asked her, "Why are you so insecure Kono? You're beautiful. You could be a Victoria Secret model."

She laughed. "You're only saying that to make me feel better and I don't know. It's just my nature to be insecure."

"Well you shouldn't be. Stop doubting yourself. I hate when you don't accept how beautiful you are. Out of all the women living on this island, you're the most beautiful, smart, and kick-ass woman ever."

"I love you." She said.

I presses my lips against the top of her head and whispered to her, "I love you too Kono."


	13. Adam 7

**Hey guys, what's happening? It's really cold here in NYC, like 19 degrees cold. . It's soooo cold. Brrrrrrr. Sorry for the late update, I was eating McDonald's :) :P **

**I think that this story will end in a couple of chapters. I already have another one in mind, except it's about White Collar and it's a one shot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters that are on the show that are mentioned in my story.**

* * *

****It's the day of the Triple Crown. She's been practicing for months to get ready for this event. It's finally here, the day is finally here. As the host called out Kono's name a little welcome back to the game speech, the crowd cheered her name. She walked into the shallow water and paddled her way to the wave. I stood with the crowd, so she could see me cheering for her. She finally got up on her board and started surfing like she used to. Her motions were swift and neat. The crowd loved her, most of them were groupies anyways. I couldn't believe this. I've only known Kono the cop with surfing as a hobby, but now I got to know Kono the celebrity with surfing as a career. It was true, surfing was her first love and I was her second. But being her second was alright, it's not like anybody else had a chance with her. Guys wanted to get into her pants, girls wanted to be as smart, beautiful, strong, independent, and sexy as Kono, and me? I just wanted to love her, I just wanted to be with her. I wanted her to find comfort in me and be able to tell me anything, no matter how big or small it was. Now I finally had that and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, now all I needed was a yes. I grinned at the thought and continued to watch her surf. She neared the shoreline and everybody started to cheer louder and she headed for the stage as someone handed her a towel.

"Now here's the award presenter for this year's Van's Triple Crown of Surfing! He is a newly changed man and now worth billions of dollars. This business man's name is Adam Noshimuri!" The crowd cheered, I was kind of surprised. Maybe it was because I was changed man or maybe it was because I was the lucky man to have Kono all to myself. One or the other, I still accepted both.

I ran up on stage and was handed the microphone from the host. I eyed Kono and I could tell she was shocked and speechless.

"What's up people of Hawaii! How you doing today?" I pointed the microphone at them. I put my right hand into my pocket just to check if the ring was still there.

"I am honored to present this year's Van's Triple Crown of Surfing winner to-" I opened the card the judges just handed me. "Paula Hokaya!"

The crowd cheered as I presented the award to her and then I gave her a flower necklace to commemorate her achievement.

"Now I'd like to present the Honorary Surf Award for Excellence and Endurance to Kono Kalakaua!" She came up to me with a what the hell expression while I handed her the award and the flower necklace.

"I know Kono deserves this award. She's been surfing everyday since I've known her and I'm lucky to be accepted for who I am. I'm lucky to be accepted by anyone, let alone a cop." The people laughed at my comment. "For the last 3 years I've known Kono Kalakaua, she's been strong and independent. She focuses on one task before moving to another and has a passion for anything she does. That includes catching criminals and surfing. I respect her and I just want to tell you guys that I love her despite the media's stupid assumptions." I turned toward her.

"Kono Kalakaua, you're the first woman to ever accept me for who I am, to love me for me. And I've come to realize that you're the only reason I'm a changed man, that you're the only woman that I love, want, need, and can't live without. I love you Kono Kalakaua." I took out the ring box from my pocket, put down the microphone gently and opened the box. I took hold of the microphone again and asked, "Will you marry me?"


	14. Kono 6

**Hey guys, howzzit? This story is almost coming to an end. After this chapter will be an epilogue and then finito. Thanks again for all your love and support. :) 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters that are in the show and mentioned in my story.**

* * *

****"Will you marry me?" He said as he got down one knee. I was overwhelmed and shocked. Well more overwhelmed with joy than shocked. I didn't even realize I was fiddling with the diamond necklace. I smiled and immediately said yes. He slipped the ring on my finger and stood up to give me a hug. I pulled him apart and gave him a passionate and loving kiss. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He said back as the crowd cheered.

"She said yes!" He screamed out even though they already knew I did.

We walked out of the beach hand in hand. Adam threw a towel over me and I couldn't stop smiling. I looked at the ring on my left hand and whispered, "It's perfect."

"I thought you might like it." He let go of my hand and opened the door to the passenger seat for me.

"Why thank you." I said as I stepped into the car.

"Anything for my brand new fiancee."

I blushed.

He strapped my surfboard onto the roof of the car and then slipped into the passenger seat. As we drove back home, I tightly intertwined his hand with mine. "I love you so much right now." I told him.

"I love you too."

We came to a stop at a red light and he took the time to give me a kiss.

_BEEP!_

A car horn interrupted us. We laughed and continued to drive home. _Home._ That word made everything okay and assured me that our life together will be long lasting and filled with love.


	15. Adam 8 - Epilogue

**Aloha everybody! This is the final chapter, the epilogue! It won't be about their marriage, just about their life together later on. Thank you guys again for all your continuous support and love. Hope you enjoyed my story. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters on the show that are mentioned in my story.**

* * *

****"Daddy!" My baby boy came running up to me. I dropped my briefcase and opened my arms wide for him to hug me.

"Oh. Joshua! Were you good to your mommy today?" I ruffled his hair.

He shook his head. "I made her orange juice daddy."

"Good boy, Joshua." I picked him up in my arms and headed over to my pregnant wife. "Hey honey."

"Hey." I gave her a kiss.

"How's baby Kono doing?" I smiled.

"She's doing great. Maybe she can continue in the family business and become a cop."

"No way. I'm not letting my little girl become a target for gangs and mobs."

She smiled at me. "Come on, Joshua needs to go to bed."

"But Mommy!" He retorted.

"Joshua Hiro Ian Noshimuri, you have to go to bed. Tomorrow you have your first day of school tomorrow and you can meet your Uncle Chin-Ho, Uncle Steve, and Uncle Danny!"

"Really?! Thanks mommy!" I set Joshua down so her can hug his mother.

"Now go to bed and wash up okay? I'll be there in a couple of minutes to read you a story." I told him.

"Okay!" He ran up the stairs and into the bathroom.

I flopped onto the couch. I held her hands as she stood over me.

"Have a good day at work?" She asked me.

"It was tiring. I just want to go to sleep."

"You promised Joshua to read him a story." She dragged me up to my feet and into his bedroom. "Then you can get some sleep."

She headed toward our master bedroom while I sat on a chair beside Joshua's bed.

"What story do you want me to tell you Joshy?"

"Tell me how you and mommy met!"

"Are you sure? I think you need to be a little older for you to understand." I stroked his head.

"Awww. Then can you tell me that mouse story?!"

"Sure buddy." I took out the book from his bookshelf and started to read.

I walked back into the room with a weary look.

"Did you read him a story?" Kono greeted me as I entered the room.

"Mmhmm." I closed the door behind me and slipped under the covers.

Kono bookmarked, closed, and set aside her book. She slipped under the covers with me and I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Ready to have another baby?" I asked her while placing a gentle hand on her belly.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I chuckled and said, "I love you Kono."

"I love you too Adam." We turned off the lamps and I embraced her in my arms as we fell asleep.


End file.
